


Baby Talk

by stellamidnight



Series: Talking Points [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamidnight/pseuds/stellamidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a sudden urge to use baby talk. How will Danny react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to **oceania** for the fun prompt!

Steve wasn't jealous. 

Danny stood on the other side of the room chatting with a ridiculously hot guy who was easily ten years younger than him. Okay, maybe he was a _little_ jealous. Steve brushed his fingers against his temple self-consciously, thinking of the flecks of gray in his hair. Most days, having a touch of gray didn’t bother him. If anything, he thought it made him look distinguished. But Danny’s young friend was causing him to reconsider.

Danny had quietly slipped away to get a refill from the bar while Steve was stuck talking to a bunch of local business owners. Eventually, Steve was able to politely extract himself from the group and follow his partner’s lead. By the time Steve found him, Danny was deep in his own conversation with a very attractive man. His dark hair gleamed under the sparkling light cast by the ballroom’s grand chandelier and his black suit hugged his trim body with a casual elegance only expensive tailoring could achieve. 

Apparently, Danny had decided to strike up a conversation with someone new instead of returning to his partner’s side. The two made a striking pair. Danny was pure energy and fun, waving his hands excitedly as he spoke and smiling openly; while the other man embodied smooth confidence and relaxed sophistication. Steve ground his teeth as he watched Danny throw his head back, exposing the tantalizing column of his neck, and clap his hands together in delight at something the guy had said. He wanted to march over there and pull Danny away, but he knew Danny wouldn’t stand for that. When it came to other guys hitting on his boyfriend, a week of sleeping on the couch had taught Steve not to fight Danny’s battles for him.

Danny wasn’t really doing anything wrong. In fact, he was only attending the gala as a favor to Steve. The governor’s invitation was for Steve ‘plus one.’ While the governor had made clear Steve’s attendance wasn’t optional, he was less interested in whether he brought a guest. All he cared about was having the head of Five-0 around to shake hands and smile at campaign donors. 

Steve grinned at the memory of Danny listening sympathetically while Steve complained about the governor’s invitation over a quiet dinner at home. After they finished eating, Danny walked around the table and settled on Steve’s lap. He kissed him sweetly before pulling back to tease affectionately, “Don’t look so sad, babe. I’ll go with you and keep you safe from those big, bad, scary donors.” Then Danny had leaned back in and spent several minutes kissing the pout from his partner’s face.

This eventually led to Steve expressing his gratitude by bending over the table and begging Danny to fuck him. After some quick prep work, he braced himself against the table while Danny pounded into him and all the dishes and serving bowls on the table rattled and jumped. Eventually, a half-empty wine glass tipped over and tumbled to the floor with a splintering crash. Danny somehow found the breath to complain about the red wine stain even as he continued to fuck Steve until they both came.

Steve blinked away the memory to discover Danny had finally ended his conversation and was making his way through the crowd back to Steve. Glancing over Danny’s shoulder, he saw the man watching him walk away. More accurately, he was watching Danny’s ass walk away.

Steve couldn’t say exactly what possessed him in that moment. He didn’t know if it was the lingering jealousy from watching the two men interact, the fond memory of the night Danny agreed to attend this event, or the primal urge to stake his claim after seeing a male competitor openly ogle Danny. All he knew was that when Danny finally reached his side, the first words out of Steve’s mouth were, “Hey, Danno. Ready to go home and cuddle-wuddle?”

Danny’s bright blue eyes widened dramatically in surprise and then narrowed suspiciously. He darted forward to pluck the glass out of Steve’s hand. “What the hell, Steve!” Danny hissed in a hushed voice as he glanced around to see if anyone had overheard. “How much have you had to drink tonight?”

“Aww, it’s not wike dat, boo boo,” Steve crooned, biting the inside of his cheek to hold back his laughter at Danny’s stunned reaction. Sure, it was childish; but he basked in Danny’s undivided attention. “I’ve only had two itty-bitty dwinkies all night. I just missed my cuddly-wuddly bear cub. Grr!” Playfully pawing at the air might have been overkill.

Looking horrified, Danny quickly slapped a hand over Steve’s mouth. “Stop talking! Please, please just stop talking,” he pleaded anxiously.

But Danny had moved into the circle of Steve’s arms, exactly where he wanted him. How was that supposed to discourage him? As he wrapped his arms around Danny, he glanced across the room and watched Danny’s new friend frown at them. With a disappointed shrug, the other man turned and wandered off. Ha! 

“We are getting out of here,” Danny growled. “And you,” Danny pulled away enough to point a chastising finger at him, “are not allowed to speak until we get to the car.”

“Whatever you say, Danny-wanny, who has the cutest wittle fanny,” Steve happily answered in a cloying sing-song tone as he slid a hand further down to give Danny’s ass a friendly little pat.

Danny sprang out of reach as if he’d been burned. “What did I _just_ say?” Danny complained loudly, earning them a few curious glances from people around them. He took a deep breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a moment to calm down. “Do _not_ talk,” Danny commanded in a threatening tone before jerking his head in the direction of the door. “Come on. Let’s go.”

Grinning to himself, Steve remained obediently quiet all the way to the door. And if he stared at Danny’s ass the whole way, well, who could blame him?


End file.
